


Spark

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally looking up Regina’s jaw dropped in astonishment. No one had ever done anything like this for her before and only one person who could do it was Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

She hated to admit it, but maybe it wasn’t just there anymore. That spark, that tingling in the pit of her stomach and the flying butterflies whenever she’s seen him whether it be at home or just in passing as he dropped off her lunch. Recently though he hadn’t been stopping by for their usual get togethers and it was beginning to be a downer of sorts. She missed her husband and the thought of what he may be doing was eating away at her mind.

Trying to push it to the back of her head though she looked down at the papers littering her desk, running the world's top fashion magazine wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, and when she began to date papers she finally realized why most of the building was covered in red and gold hearts with little half naked babies shooting arrows hanging from the ceiling. Really this was a business did the decorations need to be so tacky and elementary?

Glaring at the hideous excuse for decor she was startled out of her musings when the phone began to ring, “This is Regina Mills, to whom am I speaking?”

“I’m sorry to bother you ma’am,” the guard at the front desk apologized, “but it looks like there’s a delivery here for you and it’s pretty big.”

“It’s fine Leroy, just send him up.”

“No ma’am it’s not just one.” he then told her.

Rolling her eyes it was like having to pull teeth with this man, “Then just send them all up!’ she commanded not having time to deal with the incompetent man. Rubbing her temples she got back to work figuring it would take whoever it was delivering whatever to her to take some time.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door, “Come in,” she didn’t even look up when at least twelve men carrying two vases each of assorted roses and orchids into the room.

“Where’d you like ‘em ma’am?” one of the delivery men asked.

Finally looking up Regina’s jaw dropped in astonishment. No one had ever done anything like this for her before and only one person who could do it was Robin. Oh how she loved that man and suddenly felt guilty for her earlier thoughts.

“Anywhere there’s space,” her voice quiet as the vase’s were placed on chairs, coffee tables, and her desk. Taking the note attached to the batch of red roses she read the card, “To my dearest Queen, I tried to find something to compare your beauty to, but there is nothing and so I couldn’t stop when I started. If these flowers aren’t enough to profess my love for you look out your window.”

Turning card in hand she was shocked to see a giant poster of her plastered on a billboard with the message  _ Regina, I love you. See you when you get home :) _


End file.
